Just feelings
by sillybooklover1724
Summary: Starfire is pissed off because of some misunderstanding with Robin, and she is ignoring him. Robin is unknown of the fact, and is struggling the with his thought of loving her. Will this misunderstanding make Robin pour out his deepest secret or will this end everything. Read and find out. Cute one-shot. Review, follow and favorite. Show some love.


**A/N: So dear RobStar fans, I am back again! It is just a little cute one-shot depicting the love story of our own favorite couple Robin and Starfire. Read, review, follow and favorite. Show some love!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Add here the "I don't own titans and bla-bla" thing.**

* * *

 **Just Feelings**

It was a new morning at the T-shaped Titans tower. The sun shined brightly from between the clouds making the weather pleasant, and the cool breeze enhanced the weather making it more ROMANTIC for the love birds. The birds chirped and the dew drops on leaves glistered. The Titans were as usual going on with their schedule and it was a very normal day, for everyone at the Titans Tower, but for Starfire.

It was 7:30 in the morning and everyone was up, except for Starfire. Raven and Beast boy were down in the dining hall, preparing the breakfast, or mostly having a little romance over there, by their playful means. Cyborg was sitting on the sofa, reading his newspaper as usual, his one of the habits to do so in the morning. Robin was sitting idly, now this was something unusual, Robin never sat idly but today he had been a little too tired, Robin was always found in the gym practicing his combat moves but today he was in the dining hall sitting idly. It had been a peaceful week, with no such crime acts and so the titans were having a vacation sort of thing, being in their house for one complete week without having much to do.

Starfire back in her room, snuggled in her 'not so comfy' bed, trying not to get up, she could hear all the laughter from downstairs, but she wasn't in the mood to join them, she was pissed. Irritated of all the disturbing noises, she got up, and tightened her fists. She was really pissed.

"Calm down, Kori" she said to herself.

Unwillingly she stepped down her bed, and wore her soft bunnies, purple slippers. She was in her night suit, a long purple robe, with a comfy pajama of light purple color. She tied her long auburn hair into a messy bun and went downstairs. Stomping on the stairs, her anger reaching the highest level, she went down and shouted.

"Will you all please make a little less noise!? There I am on the top floor, in my 'not so comfy' bedroom trying to sleep, but I am getting restless because of all the noises that you all are making!" she said, in an angry tone and suddenly the dining hall felt silent, Robin who was sitting idly, looked at her with his masked eyes, he knew that something was wrong with his Starfire, his Starfire? This thought made him smile a little.

Robin had been her best friend since 3 years and being her best friend, he knew by looking at her, in what mood Star was. Raven glared at Beast boy who was fighting for the pan cake with her in a playful manner, and Cyborg suddenly turned off the loud noised television. They all were rooted to their place. No one ever, except for Robin, had seen Star in so a furious mood. She had always been the playful, bubbly and cute titan, a little childlike. All the other titans were taken aback. Starfire flew back to her room in rage.

During the morning time no one ever dared to seek Starfire, not even Robin. They all knew if Starfire was disturbed right now, they all might end up in hospitals with injuries getting hit by her so strong laser bolt. In the afternoon, Raven, being a girl decided to go to Starfire, in case if she was suffering from any of the female problems.

Raven knocked on the door, waiting for a reply, a really harsh reply, commanding her to go away. But, Starfire came and opened the door, the usual Starfire, smiling and cheerful.

"Welcome Raven, I needed to talk to you, Thank you for coming, please come in." she said.

Raven was little shocked, Starfire who was once as angry like a volcano suddenly becomes calm just like the night ocean. Raven hesitantly entered her room and sat on her bed. The grave expression never left her face.

"Speak up, Starfire, what is the matter?" Raven said in her usual monotone.

"Um…Raven, actually…. I was getting a sort of mood swings, and I don't know the reason behind it. It is just some pictures I saw, and I was little, like…um... pissed off…not on all of you, but …. Robin." She said her eyes, filling up with tears and her gaze fixed on her toenails.

* * *

Robin was sitting with the other two titans, in the drawing room on the sofa, lost deeply in his own thoughts when beast boy nudged him. He looked at him, and asked the reason to nudge him.

"Hey, dude, you dating? I mean, you dating Terra?" Cyborg said, as beast boy widened his eyes listening to the 'news'. Robin was astounded.

"What the fuck? What kind of question is this?" Robin asked, many thoughts emerging in his mind.

"Dude, calm down, that is what the picture says…." Cy added.

"Picture, what picture?" Robin interrupted, Beast boy laughed. "Stop laughing BB, I am not dating Terra, please, I am al—…" Robin stopped.

* * *

"This is the picture, Raven…." Starfire said, passing her two photographs "I know that I should not be angry and crying over this matter, because he is ….. But I don't know why am I feeling this little agony, I am feeling like I have been betrayed." Tears rolled down her eyes.

Raven looked at the picture and was shocked for a second. She knew this could not be possible, she was like Robin's sister, and she knew him very well, though he never told her, but somewhere Robin felt for Starfire. And Raven was sure of it.

* * *

Robin looked at the picture and laughed at it. It was him and Terra, in the midst of the dark night, hugging each other. Robin knew that the photo was not real, it was a trap to deprive him of the respect, but would it matter? No. It was a picture, to make Starfire and him fall apart.

"But why would it matter to her, uh… she doesn't. But I should tell her the truth." He thought.

"Guys, see the picture is unreal and photo-shopped. Just take a look. Why are all these lights on us? When there is a complete darkness around the place? And then, look clearly, this guy is not me. I am much taller." Robin justified and was agreed to by the other titans.

It was the same picture which Star had.

* * *

Starfire, putting on a smile, got down to join the three titans, along with Raven. She took a seat next to Cyborg and fixed her gaze on the television. She smiled at all the other titans except for Robin. Robin was looking at her continuously, staring at her. And it pierced him deep, that Star didn't even share a 'hi' with him like she was used to.

All the titans soon got busy in their own works, Cyborg got homesick so decided to go out for a little party, and Beast boy after a lot of convincing to Raven, was ready to go on his date. They all left leaving the two titan best friends alone at home.

Robin sat next to Star who was cuddled up in a small ball in the living area.

"Star, you are … are you alright?" he asked showing concern. Star replied with a little 'hmm' sound, got up and went to the terrace. Robin was left back, he knew that Star is pissed off on him, and he to do everything alright. He went after to the terrace.

The night was enhanced by the beauty of shining stars in the sky, and to Robin, by his Star. She was leaning on the wall, staring up at the sky. He came next to her, and looked up the sky.

"Star, I am your…um…best friend, you can tell me if you are angry with me…." He said, and Starfire felt painful at this 'best friend' thing. Glaring she turned to him and spat out.

"I hate you Robin!"

Robin was stubbed by her words. He somehow managed to control his emerging tears. He wanted to pull Star into a tight embrace at the exact moment, but he didn't.

Starfire broke into tears; she had been holding back since long, she couldn't take it any longer, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, found their way out. "It's ok Robin, if you are with her, actually I never should have any complaints with any of you relationships, it was just I feared that you would forget me…." She sobbed.

Robin looked at her, he realized what she was talking all about, and he just wanted to tell her how much he had been in love with her. The thought which was overtaking him since morning, he was lost in the thoughts analyzing his growing feelings towards Starfire, and that she was not his best friend, he wanted her to be more.

"Star, the photograph was, unreal. I am not dating her." He said.

Star looked at him with teary eyes, as if her eyes were pleading to not to lie.

"Star, I cannot love anyone else. I told you, though I never wanted to love anyone in my life, and ended up making you my best friend. I never thought that I would ever love someone, but you changed it, you changed everything. You made me fall for you! I love you Star, I cannot even think of someone else after you!" he blabbed out.

In split of second he pulled Star into a tight hug, and promising her never to let her go. After a minute, she ended the embrace, and looked into the eyes of mask boy. The mask was the barrier which hid him and his true emotions from the entire world. She stepped a little, in a defeated way, she knew that it couldn't be possible for a guy too stubborn like Robin, was never going to fall in love as he already told. But he was her best friend and so to keep her smiling, he could even lie, just to make her happy, she could never know what he was hiding behind tat unreadable mask, what his true feelings were. She, for the first time, was not ready to trust her best friend. She looked down at her feet, shutting her eyes tightly to stop the tears from rolling down.

Robin understood, after all he was her best friend, he knew it very well, he knew her very well. He knew that she was not ready to trust his words this time.

"You never show you emotions or you true feelings to the world, I … cannot believe you this time robin, this is a big choice, I cannot trust your words that you do love me. I know you could even do that to make me smile. But I do love you a lot, and I cannot a bear a heart break! I cannot…." She said with husky voice and tears flowing down her eyes, and turned to move away. But in the same instant he grasped her hand, not letting her go, or requesting her not to go away from him.

He pulled her back to face him, she was still looking down, he lifted her chin to make her meet his gaze. He had removed his mask. His deep blue eyes, met hers for the first time.

"Then I will show my emotions to the world, to MY world. That is you, Starfire, you! I do love you honestly." He said, looking into her eyes, transferring all his hidden feelings to her.

He moved closer to her, his hand trailing through her jawline, caressing her cheeks. She closed her eyes, she knew it was going to happen, her wildest fantasy. He brushed his lips against her, his other hand moved to hers and he held her hands entwining his finger with her, feeling her warmth of her small hand in his bigger one. His lips met hers, the time for them froze, the world around them went still, and they were lead into the purest feeling of ecstasy and tranquility. No words more were needed to be exchanged between them, they knew what they felt for each other, and how true their love for each other was.

* * *

 **A/N: So it was a really big task writing this, for I face many problems especially the lack of thought! Hope it went well. Do tell me in the review section. Lots of Love.**


End file.
